Demonio y Shinigami 2:¿una nueva flor que nace?
by LucyViEvans
Summary: esta es una continuacion de mi primer historia (leerse primero) ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi OCxKid y MPreg esto no es un review,ya que no logra explicarse si es que no lees la precuela
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! E renacido xD bueno, aquí vengo con una secuela (por asi decirlo) de mi primer historia de Soul Eater (OCxKid) si, es necesario leer la primera para entender esta y los personajes, esta historia la subi porque mis amigas lo pidieron, asi que bueno.**

**Esta historia esta con el punto de vista de G (es decir, 1ra persona)**

Capitulo 1:

-¡Deberías de dejar de poner atención a tus estúpidos libros!- Kid me gritaba enfadado. Habíamos empezado a pelear desde hace dos (o tal vez tres) horas, hace dos días había terminado de escribir mi libro y estaba ocupado con firmas de libros, así que en todo ese tiempo no le había hecho caso en nada, por eso teníamos razones por las cuales discutir.

-¡tengo que trabajar, no tengo tiempo para esto!- nos empezamos a gritar…

-¡Maricon!-

-¡Malo en la cama!-

-Aja ¡¿y por qué siempre me pides por mas?!-

-¡Cállate idiota!-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡no debí de haberme casado con algo tan horrible como tu!- después de decir eso Kid me dio una fuerte bofetada

-Arrepiéntete de haber dicho eso…-

-no… no debi de haberme casado con alguien que no amo…-

Kid se quedo en silencio y me fui cerrando la puerta bruscamente, en eso sonó mi celular, era mi amigo de la editorial de libros

-Hey Hannelius ¿recuerdas que hoy tienes que ir a la librería para la firma de autógrafos?-

-¡Oh cierto! No lo recordaba, voy para allá.-

Me fui sin que me importara la pelea que tuve con Kid, me la pase ocupado toda la tarde y en la noche no quería llegar a casa, tal vez mis cosas ya estaban afuera, o Kid me estaría esperando con un sartén para golpearme, mas no fue así. Cuando llegue la casa estaba tranquila, hasta Cujo llego para saludarme. Me dirigí al baño pero estaba cerrado, entonces escuche a Kid vomitar

-Kid… ¿estás bien?-

El shinigami no me respondió, solo jalo la palanca de el inodoro

-Kid enserio ¿te sientes bien?-

-Que te importa…-

-Kid…-

-¡Déjame solo!-

Suspiré, estaba cansado como para discutir, así que solo me senté en el sillón y caí dormido.

Los días pasaban y no nos dijimos ni una sola palabra, aunque veía que el shinigami se la pasaba vomitando no me importaba mucho (ya que solía enfermarse del estomago). Un día en el shibusen estábamos en la hora de el almuerzo, me encontraba escuchando las absurdas platicas de mi hermano y las quejas de Maka, estábamos todos menos Kid. En ese momento la maestra Marie fue a nuestra mesa

-G. tengo que hablar contigo sobre Kid, vamos-

-Yo no le e hecho nada-

-No es eso….c-cayo desmayado en el baño..- sentí como mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar eso

-¡¿y esta bien?!-

-Dice que quiere hablar contigo…-

Me levante de la mesa y fuimos a enfermería, abrí la puerta y vi a Kid sentado en la cama, me miro con miedo

-Los dejare solos- Dijo Marie y cerro la puerta sutilmente, me acerque a Kid y este agacho la cabeza escondiendo sus hermosos ojos en su flequillo

-¿Qué ocurre Kid?-

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo…-

-Te desmayaste, eso no es bueno-

-No te debe importar-

-Dime-

-no…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No quiero que sepas porque tu no me quieres, yo podre encargarme de todo!- A Kid se le estaba quebrando la voz y comenzó a temblar

-Vamos dime…-

El shinigami se acerco a mi y me lo susurro, fue algo que cambio mi vida por completo

-Vamos a ser padres-

**Chaaan suspenso(? Aquí acaba el primer capitulo de esta historia, review o no continuo…okno pero si dejen review, los veo después**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí esta la segunda parte c: prometo actualizar rápido, pero tengo exámenes y lo hare cuando pueda, sin mas aquí esta el segundo capitulo**

Capitulo 2

-¿estas bromeando?- el shinigami me negó con la cabeza y suspire

-Pero no te preocupes, no lo tendré..- Lo mire extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque tu dijiste que no me amabas…- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-¡Baka!- dije enojado, el se quedo en silencio, pensó un poco y luego hablo

-¡solamente déjame solo!- me gritó y me fui. Camine un poco y sentí como alguien me agarró el hombro

-ya te enteraste ¿no?- el Dr-Stein me decía riendo, mientras un cigarrillo se dirigía a su boca

-si….¿como es que paso?-

-bien, Kid es un shinigami y tiene ese poder, es decir, puede reaccionar a ese cambio- dijo dándole énfasis a la ultima palabra

-pero…¿Por qué hasta ahora? Es decir…- me sonroje por lo que dije, Stein entendió el punto y empezó a reir

-¿Alguna vez Kid deseo tener un hijo?-

-si, hace tiempo lo había mencionado-

-Tal vez esa es la razón- de un momento a otro Marie llego corriendo, se le veía agitada y con algo de miedo

-¡K-kid no está! Fui a verlo para hablar con el pero….¡cuando fui ya no estaba!-

Fui corriendo por todo el shibusen gritando el nombre de mi shinigami, hasta que sentí la presencia de su alma en el baño, entonces entre

-Kid…¿estás ahí?- no obtuve una respuesta, así que empecé a patear las puertas hasta que las rompía, cuando llegue a la ultima Kid estaba sentado en el inodoro con la tapadera cerrada, en una posición fetal

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo sin mirarme y con la cabeza gacha

-no me respondías- el no volvió a responderme –Vamos Kid, vamos a casa…- El mencionado me miró y me extendió los brazos como un niño pequeño, lo cargue y mi shinigami se acurrucó en mi pecho, entonces nos fuimos del Shibusen.

Llegamos a casa y lo senté en el sillón, los dos nos miramos seriamente

-Dime Kid ¿Por qué no quieres tenerlo?- el me miró enfadado

-¡porque no quiero idiota!-

-¡¿pero por que?!-

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡porque tu nunca me haces caso, si es que lo tuviera tu no le harías caso, así que no! ¡NO!- Me grito llorando. Lo bese tiernamente en el abdomen y Kid se sonrojó

-No llores Kid- seque las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas –mi pequeño shinigami, yo te amo con toda mi alma, hare lo que sea por ti, prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase ¿si?-

-S-si…- Kid se sonrojó mas y sonrió. Me acerque a el y lo bese delicadamente, el pequeño me correspondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y apegándose mas a mi

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Desabroche su camisa lentamente, mire su abdomen y lo acaricie con mucho cuidado

-Con razón te veía un poco mas gordo- Kid me jaló el cabello riendo

-Cállate baka- sonreí y el también lo hizo, después el puso una cara de tristeza

-¿en serio quieres que lo tenga?-

-Claro, pero si tu también quieres- Kid sonrió y me abrazó

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- Me quede pensando unos momentos, pero no se me ocurrió ningún nombre

-No lo se…¿Qué piensas tu?-

-Hmmm…¿Qué tal Shiro?-

-¿shiro?-

-¡si!- kid sonrió y me beso en los labios –siempre me a gustado ese nombre, además puede ser nombre de niña o niño-

-Pues Shiro será- bese su frente –Te amo Kid-

-Yo también G. de alguna manera siempre logras soportarme-

-¿Cómo no lo haría? Si eres la cosa mas linda y perfecta que mis ojos tienen derecho de ver- el shinigami sonrió sonrojado

-Me alegra pensar que este bebe es tuyo y mío- Dijo Kid rodeando su abdomen con sus brazos, sonreí por la acción tan tierna

-Espero que sea tan lindo como tu, mi shinigami- el chico sonrió y se quedó unos momentos en silencio

-Yo espero que sea simétrico-

-Me esperaba algo así de ti…-

_Continuara…_

**Yay el segundo capitulo, los veo luego .3.**

**¿review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, lamento haber tardado en subir esto, tengo exámenes y tal vez no suba el fic en dos semanas o un mes, no lo se, no me abandonen TwT sin mas, aquí esta el capitulo 3**

Capitulo 3

-¡Que calooor!- Gritaba el shinigami

Kid ya tenia 3 meses y se le notaba su ¨pancita¨ de embarazo, ni el ni yo íbamos al shibusen; el por su estado y yo para cuidarlo.

-K-kid no hace c..c..calor…- yo tartamudeaba a causa del frio, estábamos en la habitación con el aire acondicionado encendido con 10 grados Celsius. Yo me encontraba envuelto en el cobertor, son gorro, guantes y chamarra, mientras que Kid solo cargaba unos bóxers puestos

-¡claro que hace calor! Me derrito-

-Es porque tu estas asi…¡estamos en o..otoño!-

-Hmm…¿no será por que te afecta mucho el frio?-

-y a ti el calor…- Kid se colocó encima de mi y sonrió

-Ya se como puedes entrar en calor- el shinigami comenzó a acariciar mi cuello

-Kid...ya no podemos…- El mencionado se alejó bruscamente

-¿osea que no quieres hacerlo conmigo?-

-¿Qué? Yo no..-

-¡si lo dijiste! ¡me dijiste ballena!-

-yo no te dije ballena-

-¡si lo hiciste, me dijiste ballena asimétrica!-

-Yo no dije nada de eso, lo estas inventando-

-¡Ah! Ahora me dices mentiroso-

-¡Pero no te dije nada de eso! Lo estas malinterpretando- suspire cansado, hace tiempo que tenia esos cambios de humor

-¡idiota! ¿Que no ves que estoy muy cansado como para enojarme contigo?- cerré los ojos y me mordí la lengua

-ya…lo siento…¿esta bien?- Kid sonrió y me abrazó

-¡te quiero G! te quiero te quiero te quiero- El pequeño gritaba feliz

-yo también te quiero- me agache y bese su vientre – y a ti también- Kid se sonrojó a mas no poder, en eso Cujo empezó a ladrar y nos dirigimos a la puerta

-¡One-san!- Ateratsu gritaba feliz

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Hola Ateratzu-

-Hola Kid y one-san, vengo para preguntarte si puedo quedarme aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Perdí la casa..-

-Ni creas que te dejare aquí-

-pero G. deja que tu one-san se quede aquí con nosotros- Ateratzu miró a Kid

-Oh Kid ¡estas gordo!- El shinigami se escondió detrás de mi

-¡Oiste lo que me dijo! Me dijo ballena asimétrica..-

-Anda tranquilo..- lo cargue y me lleve una sorpresa, era mucho mas pesado de lo que recordaba asi que al cargarlo casi se me cae –No le hagas caso..-

-¿y entonces puedo quedarme aquí?- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio

-Quiero un sushi california y una malteada de chocolate- dijo el pequeño shinigami feliz rompiendo el silencio, mire a mi hermano

-ya escuchaste tu orden, ve por lo que mi pequeño te pide-

-¿Qué? ¿¡por que tengo que ir yo!?-

-Porque tu te quieres quedar aquí, así que ve-

-Okey..- mi hermano se fue con la cabeza gacha

-G…- El shinigami jaló mi camisa -¡G! ¡hazme caso!-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Te amo- me abrazó por el cuello

-y yo a ti- le devolví el abrazo y a los minutos cayó dormido –descansa peueño…-

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! ¿review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**LEAN POR FAVOR. **

**Hola a todos! Me extrañaron? Bueno,pues hoy vengo enfadada, alguien a plagiado mis personajes, y se han atrevido a decir que estas historias son de una chica que no soy yo, pero en fiiin…yo soy la creadora, me llamo Liliana Gasai Hatsune(y en la parte de arriba donde viene el nombre de usuario en el URL dice NintendogZelda, para que se ubiquen)en Facebook, y nadie me va a plagiar esto, aunque quieran. Especificando esto , aquí esta la historia **

Capitulo 4

-¡Aaaarg! ¡no aguanto a tu esposo!-Ateratzu gritaba mientras se jalaba el cabello molesto, a punto de explotar

-Tu quisiste quedarte aquí- -¡Ya han pasado 3 meses y no terminan sus malditos antojos!- Tal vez por el grito Kid salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala

-¡Quiero un coctel de frutas!-

-Kid….ya estamos cansados…-

-¡Ah! Ni un solo capricho puedes cumplir- empezó a patear el sillón muy enfadado -¡Que no ves que estoy embarazado, me duelen los pies y no me puedes cumplir nada!-

-¿y si te duelen los pies por que pateas el sillón?-

-¡¿Qué no ves que me has hecho enojar?! ¡idiota idiota idiota!- Me empezó a golpear la espalda -¡te odio te odio!- El pequeño shinigami se dirigió corriendo a la habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente

-No se como aguantas eso….-Dijo ateratzu espantado por la acción del Shinigami

-Puedo aguantar todo por el-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Y con los seis meses que van ya me e acostumbrado- Me dirigí a la habitación y me encontré con un lindo shinigami envuelto en las sabanas intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- Después de decir eso Kid me lanzo el control de televisión en la cara

-Vamos no te enojes, ahora voy por el coctel de frutas-

-No es por eso…-

-¿entonces que ocurre?- Kid escondió su cara en las sabanas

-Es que tu ya no me amas..-

-¿Qué? Claro que lo hago-

-¡No, no lo haces!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque….- a el shinigami se le había quebrado la voz -¡porque soy un maldito enfadoso y no mereces ser tratado así!- Me quede en silencio un momento, y logre apreciar como sus cristalinas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caian por sus mejillas

-Vamos, tranquilo, ¿Cómo es que llegas a creer eso? Para nada- le sonreí y el me miro con duda

-¿M-me soportas?-

-Para mi no hay ningún problema- El pequeño me abrazo con miedo, le correspondí –Mi pequeño..tranquilo ¿si?- El shinigami me miro con sus ojos cristalinos y su cara levemente sonrojada

-Te amo..- Me besó tiernamente y sonreí por la acción

-También te amo- lo acosté en la cama y empecé a besar su vientre, a lo que el shinigami comenzó a reír –a ti también te quiero mucho, mi bebé-

-Reconoce tu voz, me está pataleando- Desde hace unos días supimos que nuestro querido hijo Shiro sería un niño, algo que me hizo sentirme tranquilo, ya que no se tratar con niñas.

-¿Quién es mi pequeño lindo?- Le hacia cosquillas a Kid mientras este reía e intentaba alejarme. Cuando terminamos de reír nos miramos a los ojos

-G…-

-¿si?- El shinigami empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo, me sonroje y me posicione sobre el, acariciando cuidadosamente su cuerpo, este correspondió gimiendo al tacto. Estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso cuando

-Aquí esta tu coc..tel…- Mi hermano se quedo unos segundos viendo la escena, para después dejar el coctel en el mueble y cerro la puerta. Kid y yo nos tranquilizamos, el pequeño se volvió a vestir y agarro el coctel, haciendo una mueca de asco

-¿Qué Pasa Kid?-

-Ya no quiero- suspiré cansado mas no dije nada, sabia que podía meter la pata. Me acosté en la cama y Kid se acomodo encima de mi, entonces caímos dormidos.

Continuara… owo

**Bueeeeno, el 5 será el ultimo capitulo, o tal vez añada otra pequeña historia pero no lo se**

** NintendogZelda?fref=ts**

**Aquí el link de mi facebook! Porque yo soy la original**


End file.
